


Hey Veronica!

by kelex



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly wants to know what the state of affairs is between her brother and her best friend.  (Spoilers for <i>The Wrath of Con</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Veronica!

"Hey, Veronica?" Lilly was studying her best friend's hair as they sat together on the oversized stuffed lounge by the pool.

"Yeah? And, here, I knew I had one." Veronica finally fished the hairbrush out of her purse, and handed it over her shoulder to her best friend.

"Are you and my brother doing it yet?" Lilly started to brush Veronica's hair out, separating it into plaits for braiding. They'd already braided Lilly's hair in the bedroom, but when Lilly had suggested a swim, they'd decided to braid Veronica's as well to get it out of her way in the pool.

"LILLY!" Veronica was blushing _hard_ as she glared over her shoulder at her best friend. "That's your _brother's sex life_ you're asking about!" she hissed.

"Veronica!" she mimicked. "And no, it's my best friend's sex life and her boyfriend's," Lilly continued, smacking Veronica's hip with the hairbrush to keep her still. "So, are you and Duncan doing the deed or not?"

"Or not!" Veronica squeaked, turning back around so that Lilly could finish braiding her hair. 

"Boring!" Lilly sang out. Veronica's hair separated easily, and Lilly's deft fingers started twisting the thick hanks into a tight French braid.

"Just because you and Logan are going at it like rabid dogs--"

"We are not rabid dogs!" Lilly's voice was full of insulted pride.

"--doesn't mean that Duncan isn't a gentleman," Veronica finished, sniffing once. 

"You mean Duncan's too scared to get it up and you're not pushing," Lilly translated. "Really, Veronica, I'll lend you Logan for a few weeks," she teased. "You'll see what you're missing."

"Lilly! I do NOT want to borrow Logan for a few weeks!" Veronica would have been scandalized at that, if Lilly hadn't offered the same thing ten times before. And if she hadn't considered it at least once out of the ten times it'd been offered.

"What? Logan's not hot enough for you?" Lilly asked, snickering as she twisted a rubber band around the knot of her best friend's hair, to hold the braid tight. "And, there, you're done!"

Veronica turned around on the chaise, and tucked one leg under her backside as she glared at her friend. "Logan is perfectly hot, he's just not my type," she said, turning her head to one side. "But is he really that good?"

"Of course I am. Hey, baby. Getting started without me?" Logan came up behind Veronica, and made a lewd gesture towards her before moving towards Lilly and holding his arms out. "My ears were burning, but considering what the two of you were talking about, something other than my ears should be."

Veronica blushed, and ducked her head, and Lilly just grinned. "Of course. Come on, get dressed. We're gonna swim."

Logan pulled Lilly against him, arms around her waist. "Who says we need to get dressed to swim?"

Lilly twisted out of Logan's arms, and squeezed around to hug Veronica instead, resting her chin on her friend's shoulder. "I do. We wouldn't want to scare the women and children, would we?"

Veronica blushed, and Lilly kissed her cheek. "Come on, Veronica. Let's get in the pool, and let Logan put on his trunks." A glare from Lilly. "You won't come out naked, will you, Logan?"

Logan put on his best innocent face. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Another glare from Lilly, and she squeezed Veronica's shoulders again. "Behave, Logan." 

"He doesn't know how to behave. Do you, Logan?" Veronica grinned up at him.

"I'm an animal," Logan agreed, giving a little exaggerated growl and a snap of his teeth. 

"I can vouch for that!" Lilly burst into giggles, and she gave Logan a kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and wrapping her legs around his waist. 

Logan caught her easily and leaned back against the wall, using its support to help him hold her weight up as he kissed back. "Go on, I'll be out in a moment and I'll even have clothes on," he murmured. "Veronica get laid yet?"

"Nope, and I'm tryin' to talk her into it with you." She wiggled against him. "Ooooh, feels like… you're up for it," Lilly all but purred. 

Logan nipped down Lilly's neck. "I don't think Duncan would be too thrilled if you set his girlfriend up to get fucked by his best friend." He nuzzled one of her breasts under her shirt. "I wouldn't say no if you managed to talk them both into a foursome."

Lilly's eyes sparked. "Naughty boy. I just might have to do that." She licked over Logan's ear, and then nipped it. "I call dibs on Veronica."

Logan couldn't help the small groan. "I knew there was a reason I loved you, Lilly Kane," he said with a grin. He squeezed her ass gently, and then pushed her towards the pool. "Go forth, my little succubus, and seduce the sweet innocent. Let me worry about your brother."

"Kay!" Lilly was suddenly all sweet and innocent girl again as she bounced in Logan's arms. "Hurry up or you're going to miss my dive!"

"I'll hurry," Logan said as Lilly bounded out to the poolside and started to strip, tossing t-shirt and jeans and drawn-on tennis shoes over to the side to reveal a bright green and yellow bikini under her clothes. 

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Lilly yelled, and dove into the steaming warm water of the heated pool. Veronica did the same thing, only her bathing suit was one piece, and she dove in after Lilly. 

Logan couldn't really say he minded being last, because that meant he got to watch both wet girls sliding over each other as they splash-fought, laughing and grinning the whole time. He stripped quickly, pulling on a fitted black swim brief that lived in his little locker in the Kane family pool house. Once he was dressed, he used his cell phone to text Duncan and tell him to get his ass down to the pool, and then locked the phone in the locker with his clothes and wallet.

"Here he comes!" Lilly confided to Veronica, pulling her over to the side of the pool. "We don't want to get in the way of the dive."

Logan's body cut through the water with a resounding splash, and he surfaced right behind his girlfriend, pinching her ass as he grinned. "Hey, baby."

"Logan!" She splashed him in the face, and when he sputtered, she swam out of his grip. 

He took off like a shot after her, and for the first time, Veronica got a good look at Logan's back. Most of his skin was smooth and unblemished, but there was a section around his shoulders that was criss-crossed with fading pink marks and newer, angry red welts. There were scabs sprinkled over the skin, and Veronica winced in sympathy.

When he shot out of the water to pounce on Lilly, Veronica got a good look at them, layered so randomly it had to be done deliberately, and tears clogged her throat as she remembered the one time they'd been at Logan's house, during one of his father's interviews. 

They'd accidentally made too much noise, and Mr. Echolls had almost yanked Logan's arm out of the socket dragging him out of hearing range to yell at him. Lilly just hadn't looked, and Veronica remembered Duncan telling her to look away, because it'd just get worse before it got better. 

They'd all looked away, and when Logan came back into the room, Lilly was careful not to hug him, but curled up beside him quietly and put her head in his lap. Veronica had left with Duncan, and they'd been careful not to say anything about it as they'd left. 

Now Logan's back was doing all the talking for him, and it was yelling fairly loudly. _Don't believe everything I do and everything I say; there's more to me than meets the eye! Look deeper and see the scars I'm hiding; love me for me._ Idly, Veronica wondered if there were an inner web of scars to match his back, and how much of his attitude he projected to keep himself from getting hurt.

"Yo! Earth to Mars! Come in, Mars!" 

"Huh?" Veronica swiveled her head sideways to find Lilly snapping her fingers in her face. "Oh, what?"

"What? How about you tell us? You zoned out for like, five minutes or something." Lilly frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just thinking." Veronica briefly met Logan's gaze, but let it drop as she shook her head. "C'mon. Race you to the other end of the pool."

"Loser has to kiss the winner's ass!" Lilly chirped out, and shot off.

"No fair!" Veronica yelled, and took off after her friend.

Logan stayed pressed self-consciously against the side of the pool, even as he watched Veronica and Lilly get in a splash fight at the other end, keeping his back from being seen.

The End


End file.
